


A short story about falling in love

by cease



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease/pseuds/cease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin fall in love, only love can hurt when the timing is not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short story about falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta pinkeuphoria1.
> 
> For Jooface, whose prompt was:
> 
> _'We loved each other, just never at the same time.'_

  


  
**1\. First love**   
  
  


Changmin falls in love at the tender age of 16. It happens in an instant, a rush of want propelled by an overwhelming flood of hormones.

He is bragging about his illegal downloading skills while Yunho sulks because he has forgotten the password to his laptop. He doesn’t remember how it happens, only that he probably just wanted to show off to Yunho; to Yunho, who he had admired with all his heart and whose single praise brightened his day. But Changmin is a teenager, embarrassed about talking about his insecurities and wanting to prove himself just as mature as the rest of his older band members.

And boys will always be boys. What could possibly be cooler and a better way of proving yourself to be a man than porn?

So Changmin talks about how he has managed to illegally download porn while Yunho shakes his laptop, hoping that the laptop will feel threatened enough to log him in without the correct password.

‘So show me then,’ Yunho says, a hint of a challenge in his voice. He sets the laptop on the bed and walks out of the bedroom they share and into the living area. Changmin thinks that everyone is out for one reason or another and that Yunho hyung is probably upset about his laptop and not really interested in watching the porn that Changmin has downloaded anyway.

Yunho takes a seat on the couch and looks at him expectantly. Changmin flushes all over; he regrets having opened his big mouth, but at the same time he doesn’t want to back down. He doesn’t want to run away and have Yunho roll his eyes and tell everyone when they return that Changmin is a child, after all. He wants to impress Yunho, he wants to –

\- he wants to reach over and feel for himself if Yunho’s body is as warm as it looks. He watches as a single droplet of sweat rolls across Yunho Adam’s apple and disappears into the collar of a worn t-shirt. Yunho shifts and turns his body slightly away from Changmin, but it does nothing to hide the bulge in his loose sweatpants.

In the background, a woman’s voice is crying out and crude noises of skin slapping against skin fills the room, but Changmin is listening to the sound of Yunho’s harsh breathing.

When the movie is over Changmin’s pants are damp and sticky and Yunho looks over with a surprised expression. Then he laughs awkwardly and makes a comment about Changmin being a kid after all and then hogs the bathroom for a long time. Changmin lies in his bed thinking about what Yunho could be doing in the bathroom and about Yunho in general and when everyone is asleep in their beds Changmin thinks he can pick out the sound of Yunho’s even breathing amidst everyone else’s and that maybe, this is love.

The feeling lasts, until it hurts so much that Changmin decides that he doesn’t want to remember this love anymore. Until he bottles it up and locks it away in the far corners of his mind and he can pretend that he has forgotten all about it.

  


**2\. The final fall**

  


Yunho has been in love before.

Or he thinks he has. Because it had hurt and people always say that when love ends, it hurts. So Yunho thinks he has been in love.

He falls in love and he gets hurt and time passes, but he waits to fall in love again.

He is lost and angry and walking aimlessly when it happens. Yunho has always been strong, but he thinks that perhaps his strength means nothing if everything still crumples in his hands in the end.

He shuts himself away physically and then he shuts himself away emotionally. He follows the subway line mindlessly every day until he finds what he has forgotten. Until he sees strength in the form of every day tasks, until he finds will in watching the lives of others, until he finds ambition in his reawakened dreams, until he finds a way back home.

And when he comes home, he finds Changmin in the kitchen bent over the stove, angrily tapping away at the handle of a pot with a single chopstick. Yunho stares at him like he is seeing him for the first time in months and it is then that Yunho realises that he _is_ truly seeing Changmin for the first time in months. Changmin who had been setting the table for them in the morning, Changmin who left lunch outside his bedroom door when Yunho had shut himself away, Changmin who had cooked dinner every night and waited for him to come back from his day long walks when he had finally left his room, Changmin who has always been there even when Yunho was too busy wallowing in self pity to truly see him.

Changmin who was still there for him.

‘Changmin,’ he says, his voice thick and his heart heavy. He envelopes Changmin in a hug from behind, arms tightening around his waist and face pressed against his neck. His eyes are probably wet, but Yunho tells himself that Changmin can’t see, not from this angle.

When he untangles himself, they sit down to eat. Changmin’s eyes are wide and happy and uneven and Yunho’s heart is soaring. _I’m in love_ , Yunho thinks and wants to offer Changmin the world. He listens to Changmin talk about the manga he is reading, the funny text he had received from his friends that day, about mundane things that made Changmin happy. Changmin is talking more than he had in months and Yunho realises it is because he is listening for the first time in months. There is so much that Yunho wants to tell him, so much that can be summed up with _you mean the world to me_ , but it is all better conveyed with:

‘Thank you.’

Changmin stops talking and holds his gaze. Then he smiles and Yunho smiles and they are just grinning at each other over curry chicken and Yunho thinks that he will remember this moment forever.

‘Welcome back, hyung.’

And Yunho wants to stay with Changmin forever, to stay in love with Changmin for a long, long time, because he doesn’t want this love to end. He knows that he has fallen too deep, is feeling _too much_ and that if this ends, then his heart will not just hurt, it will break.


End file.
